


Things we share

by TheLittleMarchHare (freckleder)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/TheLittleMarchHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei knew that it was never a good idea to go along with Kuroo's plans but he also knew that refusing was not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/gifts).



> I participated in this [haikyuu!! secret santa](http://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com/) event. This is for tumblr user [binnibells](http://binnibells.tumblr.com/) who asked for Kurotsukki and a fake boyfriend au. I hope you like it^^

Tsukishima Kei was fixed to the screen of his laptop, large headphones over his ears, typing at a rapid speed. On his desk were several used coffee mugs as well as stacks of study material. He was working on the last few paragraphs of a paper which was due in three days, tapping along to the music with his foot while he was wrapped up in  work.

Suddenly Kei felt two large hands on his shoulders and he whirled around, one hand already curled into a fist when he saw that it was just his roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“One day I’m going to punch you for real and I won’t be sorry.” He slipped the headphones off his head and stared at him reproachfully.

“It’s just so inviting to scare you when you don’t expect it,” Kuroo grinned.

Kei raised one eyebrow. “I was startled, not scared. And how can I not expect it, you do this every damn time you come into my room.” 

“Of course there’s a difference, you’re obviously right,” Kuroo said in the patronizing way that made Kei furious. “But I didn’t only come to annoy you, I wanted to ask you for a favour. Or rather, I’m plotting something and I need your help.”

Kei groaned and rolled his eyes. If Kuroo was planning something it could only end in disaster, he knew that much. He also knew that he couldn’t say no, no matter what. It was his biggest flaw. He didn’t say no when Kuroo asked him to work together for a university project and slowly snuck his way into Kei’s heart. He didn’t say no when he asked him countless times if he could stay over even when his own dorm room was just 30 metres away. And most of all he couldn’t get the words out when he asked him to move in together, despite how much pain it had caused him. “Your plans always end up being a catastrophe.”

“Not this one, it’s brilliant. My high school class is having a reunion this Friday. I didn’t intend to go there at first but Bokuto agreed to go if I go so that we have at least another person we tolerate there”, Kuroo said.

“Why are you having a class reunion after five years, isn’t that a bit early?” Kei interrupted, growing more suspicious.

Kuroo shrugged. “That’s exactly what I said but nobody listened. Now here’s the part where you come into play. There was this annoying guy I used to go out with even though he was a self-involved, arrogant idiot who dumped me. So now I’m in need of a successful, handsome boyfriend just so I can rub that in and make him regret breaking up with me.”

Kei blinked at him owlishly and raised both of his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me that you’re referring to me?”

“Yes, I just said attractive and successful, didn’t I?”

Kei shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Why not, don’t be such a killjoy?”

“I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go ask Bokuto or something!” There was no way he could to this. Play pretend for a day. He didn’t want to just pretend when this was clearly only a joke to Kuroo.

“Please? I don’t want to ask him, it has to be someone he doesn’t know. And you’re good at looking down at other people,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly.

“That’s not exactly a character trait anyone wants to be praised for but thanks,” he replied dryly. “And I’m not going to do it.”

Kuroo leaned in closer. “Please, Tsukki? Be my boyfriend?”

Kei cursed himself. “Fine. But you owe me a huge favour for this one.”

“I knew that I could rely on you. You’re the best, Tsukki!” He grinned victorious and winked at Kei. “Then I’ll leave you to your work, keep your schedule for Friday free!”

After Kuroo had left his room Kei rested his head on his desk and let out a big sigh. How did he manage to fall in love with such a troublesome person?

 

On Friday Kei felt unsuspectedly nervous. He wasn’t fidgety and he didn’t have sweaty hands but he felt unsettled for the whole day. It was difficult to concentrate on anything for longer than an hour and he constantly glanced at his watch to see how much time had passed.

They had to drive for forty-five minutes to get to Kuroo’s hometown. Even though they had plenty of time, Kei felt rushed, as if they were running late. An hour before they agreed to drive off he was already standing in front of his closet to choose something to wear. When Kei knocked at Kuroo’s door to see if he had even started to get ready he opened completely dressed and styled.

“You’re looking great, did you dress like that just for me?” Kuroo eyed him up and down. Kei felt a shiver run down his spine.

He scoffed and quickly replaced his startled expression with a smug grin. “Tch, keep dreaming! Don’t tell me you’re envious of my fantastic sense of fashion?”

“Me? You wish, my taste has always been good. But let’s not argue over that, the most important thing is that we’ll be the hottest people there,” Kuroo grinned and leaned against the doorframe. “We don’t have to pick Bokuto up, by the way. His lectures got cancelled yesterday, so he went home already.”

He had gotten good at not letting anything show over the past years. Kei always kept his composure and he did not plan to change that this evening. It was already dark when they were on the road and neither of them talked much. It was a pleasant silence of being comfortable with each other without constantly having to fill it with words. It was one of the things Kei valued about Kuroo. Even though they both often used a condescending and mocking tone, Kuroo was surprisingly serious if he wanted to.

“I almost forgot, we should agree on some answers to questions like how long we’ve been together. If we made that up on the spot we might end up contradicting each other and that might blow our cover.”

He wanted to pretend that he hadn’t heard Kuroo. He felt like he couldn’t do this after all. It was too hard to discuss things like their ‘first date’, ‘anniversary’ or any other things under quotation marks because they never happened and they probably never would.

“Tsukki, you still there?”

“I can hear you. What?” He glared at Kuroo but it was dark in the car so his piercing stare didn’t have the anticipated impact.

“Oi, why’re you suddenly so grumpy?” He leaned over and ruffled Kei’s hair. “Is someone getting nervous over there?”

Kei shoved his hand away. “Stop that and concentrate on driving, I don’t want to die cause of your carelessness.” Now he was glad that Kuroo couldn’t see his expression because he could feel his cheeks heat up lightly.

 

Kei had never been to Kuroo’s hometown so he had no idea which direction they were heading to. Apparently Kuroo’s former classmates had rented a location but he knew the way. The parking lot was almost full so it was evident that they were late. As usual.

“Here we are. Be cool and don’t make me look like an idiot,” Kuroo said while they headed to the entrance door.

“I don’t have to, you do that by yourself just fine,” Kei replied, unconsciously adjusting his glasses.

Kuroo gave him an offended look and nudged him in the side. Then he took his hand and held it firmly. Kei didn’t resist.

 

“Ohoho, look who finally arrived!” Bokuto was the first to notice them as soon as they walked in.

“Yooo! Did you miss me?” Kuroo grinned.

Bokuto laughed. “Of course, what would I do without you?”

They started to chat a bit while Kei observed the area. It was a small room, on the left side were tables with snacks and drinks, on the right a few tables with lounge chairs and sofas. Music was playing in the background and the room was already full of people. Kei didn’t recognize a single person.

He was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard Kuroo’s voice right next to his ear. “He’s over there! The one with the brown hair and stupid grin.”

Kei tried to catch sight of said person in the crowd but he was at the other end of the room so he couldn’t see him too well. “Do you want to go over?”

“Nah, we’ll meet him eventually,” Kuroo shrugged. “How about we get some drinks instead?”

He nodded and they made their way through the crowd while Bokuto was on the mission to reserve them a table.

Kuroo had been holding Kei’s hand the whole time and he tried to burn the feeling of Kuroo’s hand intertwined with his in his mind.

They stopped now and then to greet some people but when they finally had their drinks and were about to go back to the tables Kuroo stumbled upon an old friend of his.

“Sawamura, I haven’t seen you for ages! How’s it going?” He beamed.

“Yeah, it has certainly been a while. I’m doing great, what about you?” Sawamura was a sturdy looking guy who radiated assertiveness.

“I’m also doing well. Did you organize this? It looks like a lot of work so I thought it can only be you.”

Sawamura nodded. “Suga helped me a bit so it was not just me alone.”

“After all these years you’re still the same dutiful class rep. Where did you leave your better half, I haven’t seen him anywhere?” Kuroo asked.

Sawamura looked around for a second and then pointed to one of the tables. A silver haired guy was sitting there, talking to another guy who looked like he was already in his thirties. Maybe he was one of the teachers?

“So you’re still the same _good friends_ you were back then during high school?” Kuroo emphasised with a smirk.

“Yes! I mean, we’re friends, great friends. We get along well.” Sawamura laughed and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

“That’s good to hear!” Kuroo gave him a pat on his shoulder, almost making it fall again. “That irritated guy here is my boyfriend, Tsukki.”

“Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself while glaring at Kuroo.

They kept talking for a while, exchanging old school stories and pranks they pulled on each other and teachers.

Sawamura excused himself after a while and went back to his table. Bokuto, who had initially been in charge of reserving them a table had abandoned that task and was currently nowhere to be seen.

They sat down at the only free table right at the end of the room.

“There are really a lot of people here, were all of them in your class?” Kei asked after taking another look around.

Kuroo shook his head. “Most of them, but some were in another class in our year. And of course some guests are here as well, that’s why it’s so crowded.”

Suddenly another person sat down on the couch of their table, propping their feet up on the armrest of Kuroo’s chair. “You don’t mind me sitting here, do you? Iwa-chan, you can sit on my lap.”

 

“No thanks, I’d rather die.” A black haired guy sat down on the last chair. “Is it alright if we sit here? I’m really sorry about him.” He pointed at the other guy who was now stretching his arms as if he was about to go to sleep.

“It’s fine”, Kuroo replied, kicking against Kei’s foot under the table. “Oikawa, I see that you’re still as shameless as usual.” Kei realised that this had to be Kuroo’s ex-boyfriend.

“The right term would be ‘awesome’ but I’ll accept that too”, Oikawa flashed him smile. “Who’s that guy who has the same sour expression as Iwa-chan?”

“That’s my boyfriend, Tsukki,” Kuroo put an arm on Kei’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you.” He felt like a parrot, always repeating the same phrase over and over again.

“Tsukki, my pleasure. Why is someone as good looking as you are in a relationship with Kuroo, if you don’t mind me asking?” Oikawa leaned his head on one hand and observed Kei.

He reminded him a lot of Kuroo, no wonder that they got along so well. “That’s a question I ask myself every day, to be honest.”

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows in feigned shock.

“I’d love to but there’s nothing I can say in your defense, sorry.” Kei sneered.

Kuroo leaned back with his hands behind his head. “I’d be a bit more careful and keep in mind that I’m the one who’s driving and might just leaveyou here if you’re being mean.”

Oikawa laughed. “I’d keep an eye out, in the end he might really forget you. Just like Iwa-chan here, right? He left me at the shopping centre and returned half an hour later because he noticed that I was missing.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I think I left you on purpose because you were being particularly annoying that day.”

Kei decided that he liked Iwaizumi.

They spent the next half an hour complaining about Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s bad habits. Kei wasn’t sure why but Kuroo didn’t really do anything in particular to make Oikawa jealous or annoy him. They got along well so he wondered why he even had to accompany Kuroo. What was his point?

 

Kei grew progressively frustrated the longer the evening lasted. Kuroo had excused himself and said that he’d be right back. That was over twenty minutes ago. He on the other hand was sitting all by himself at their table and was now on his phone, a small attempt to look at least a bit less pathetic. Why did he even agree to come here? He felt used, treated like crap and abandoned.

He wasn’t a lovey-dovey type of person but he had imagined that Kuroo would treat him with more care than he usually did and pay special attention to him. It turned out to be the opposite of everything he had thought. Kuroo made sure to introduce him to everyone, as if he was a trophy or the first price of a contest, but now he had probably completely forgotten that he was even with him.  

Ten minutes later Kuroo showed up again. “Why’re you sitting here like some lonely looser?”

Kei furrowed his brows. “Aren’t you the one who said that he’ll be back in a few minutes?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so difficult and come on.” He took Kei’s hand and pulled him up.

“Where are we going?” Kei asked while Kuroo dragged him through the crowd but he got no response.

They stopped at the back of the room and Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kei’s hip.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Oikawa’s watching so be quiet and play along”, Kuroo gave him a sly grin and let one hand run through Kei’s hair.

He let his gaze wander around and Oikawa was indeed standing a few feet away, glancing over to them. With a reluctant sigh he put his arms around Kuroo as well.

“Let’s just slowly move to the music for a bit,” Kuroo suggested.

Only now Kei noticed how dimly lit the room was, he was sure that it had not been this dark when they arrived. He wished that he’d posses at least a single ounce of sense of rhythm but even the faintest thought of it had left him. He could feel every line and curve through Kuroo’s shirt while he was skilfully moving to the music. He was staring right into Kei’s eyes, with a lazy smile on his face. He stared right back, not letting show how fast his heart was beating and how weak his knees felt. Kuroo was the one to break the eye contact while glimpsing over to Oikawa, bringing Kei back to reality. He flashed them a smile and then he pulled a confused Iwaizumi, who had been talking to someone until now, over and gave him a quick kiss. A second later Iwaizumi shouted something angrily and hit him at the head but that didn’t hinder him from motioning a peace sign to them.

“So that’s how he’s going to have it. Fine by me, we need to step up our game as well,” Kuroo’s eyes sparkled.

Kei immediately caught on to the implication of that statement. “Wait? No! This is not a damn competition.”

“Come on,” Kuroo said in a teasing tone and raised one eyebrow.

Kei gulped. The thoughts were racing through his mind and he wasn’t sure how to respond. This might be the only chance he’d ever get to kiss Kuroo. But he didn’t want it to be meaningless. Not like this.

He hesitated. Kuroo was so close now, he could feel his breath on his skin. He moved one hand to Kuroo’s neck and pressed their lips together. He could feel Kuroo smile against his lips and he hated himself. Kuroo bit his lower lip and he could feel his resistance dissolve completely. He parted his lips slightly, letting Kuroo’s tongue slip in. He could feel the heat creeping up his face. What was he doing? It felt good, he couldn’t deny it.

They broke apart and Kei took in a sharp breath, still trying to process what just happened. Kuroo on the other hand didn’t seem flustered at all, he only winked at Oikawa who had been watching them the whole time.

 

“Did you see his expression? Haha, that was hilarious,” Kuroo laughed.

Kei shook it off, struggling to regain his composure.

“Haha, yeah! That was awesome, I almost can’t stop laughing!” Kei’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and his lips were pressed to a thin line.

“Don’t tell me that you’re mad?” Kuroo nudged him in the side but Kei kept his hands crossed and simply pushed him away. “Let’s head back to the others. And you’re coming with me, you’re not sitting around alone again.”

“I’ll go and get me something to drink first,” he replied, completely ignoring Kuroo’s suggestion. He simply walked away, not caring what the other one had to say. Kuroo didn’t come after him.

 

Kei sighed and aggressively ran his hands through his hair. _Goddammit!_ He grabbed a drink, not even caring what it was and downed it. What had he done? He wanted to scream in frustration. The only thing he achieved through the course of the evening was hurting himself.

He took a few deep breathes and rubbed his temples.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He turned around, another drink resting in his hand. The silver haired guy, Sawamura had called him Suga, was standing next to Kei, looking concerned.

“I’m fine, thanks. I’m feeling a bit tired, that’s all.” He used the standard excuse, not feeling like giving some better explanation.

He smiled. “That’s good then. You were standing here all by yourself so I thought you might be feeling ill. I’m Sugawara Koushi, you’re here with Kuroo I believe?”

“Tsukishima Kei. Yeah, I’m here with that idiot.” Kei rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “So you and Sawamura organized this thing?”

Sugawara’s smile grew even wider and Kei noticed how his nose crinkled. He started to tell him about the preparations and Kei was glad to have a conversation partner to distract himself. He seemed like a nice person. Kei listened to him, nodding once in a while or adding a few sentences but it was mostly Sugawara who was talking.

“So you and Kuroo are in a relationship?” he suddenly asked, completely changing the topic.

Kei sighed, clasping his hands together in front of his body. “Yeah, sort of...I don’t know, it’s kind of weird.” He felt like he could be at least a bit more honest with Sugawara, he made a trustworthy impression.

He nodded understandingly. “I know what you’re talking about. Are you having a fight? Is this why you’re looking a bit down?”

Sugawara gave him this look that told him that he’d listen to whatever story he had to tell. He gave it some thought but he put on a fake smile and shook his head instead. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. I had a lot of things to do lately so I’m a bit worn out, that’s all.”

Sugawara nodded and didn’t press the subject any further.

“Can I ask you a question? You were all in the same class, right?” Why hadn’t he thought of this earlier. “That wasn’t the question, by the way.”

“Yes, we were all classmates. Go ahead and ask.”

“I don’t want to pry but how long were Kuroo and Oikawa going out? Or can you tell me anything else about their relationship?” He knew that he shouldn’t be asking this but he was curious. He wanted to know more about Oikawa.

“Oikawa and Kuroo?” Sugawara narrowed his eyes and shrugged. “I don’t...oh wait! They went out for a week or two but they had to because it was a dare. There was this phase when all we did during breaks was playing truth or dare but I can assure you that they never went out seriously. Haha, I almost forgot about all the stupid stuff we did back then.”

“Oh, so that was all there was to it. Would you excuse me for a second? I think I’m really feeling not all too well”, Kei smiled. “I’ll go outside for a moment, a bit of fresh air is probably going to do me some good. Thanks for keeping me company for a while.”

Sugawara tilted his head and looked at him with a worried expression. “Are you sure? You went really pale just now.”

“No, it’s fine. Go back to your friends, I’ll be better in a second.”

Sugawara nodded and left Kei alone. He walked towards the exit, grabbing his jacket from the wardrobe.

 

There was nobody outside. It was cold and Kei’s breath was visible in the shine of the street lights.

“Dammit all!” he shouted and threw the glass he still held in his hand against a nearby tree. He needed to get away from here.

He fumbled around his jacket, grabbing his phone and dialling the number of the only person he’d ever call in a situation like this.

“Yeah?” a sleepy voice answered after a few moments.

“Yamaguchi, it’s me”, Kei said, aware of the fact that his voice was terribly shaky. “Can you come and pick me up?”

“Tsukki, are you ok? Aren’t you at Kuroo’s high school reunion party?”

“Yes. I need to get home. Now. _Please_.” His voiced almost had a pleading tone.

“I’m on my way. I’ll be ready in five minutes, write me a text with a description so I know how to get there.”

Yamaguchi hung up and as soon as his voice faded Kei had trouble keeping his composure. He quickly typed a message for Yamaguchi so he could find the way and then put his phone back in his pocket.

He sighed desperately and leaned against the cold wall. To say he was upset was an understatement. He had never felt this disappointed in his life before. For Kuroo this was probably all fun and fooling around. He had dragged him here all for nothing. They hadn’t even really been together! It was all just about some stupid game.

He felt so ridiculed and infuriated. How stupid had he been to take Kuroo seriously? Kei knew that this didn’t mean anything but it made him feel so helpless. He knew that Kuroo didn’t care, he made that obvious. Otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed him so easily just because he felt like it. _I’m such a pathetic idiot._

Kei glanced at his watch. Twenty-five minutes had passed since he had called Yamaguchi. Kuroo had probably not even noticed that he was missing. He was too busy having fun and laughing with his friends. He resisted the urge to slam his fist against the wall.

He waited, constantly battling a fight against the tears that kept reappearing in the corners of his eyes.

When Yamaguchi finally arrived Kei almost ran up to the car, quickly getting in. Kuroo hadn’t been looking for him and he didn’t care anymore.

Yamaguchi didn’t ask any questions, he knew that Kei would talk if he wanted to.

“Thanks for coming here so quickly,” he said after a while, his head leaning against the cool window.

“No big deal, you can always count on me,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Can I stay over at your place today?” Kei asked. He couldn’t bear the thought of being in the same apartment as Kuroo.

“Sure.”

They had already covered half of the distance back to Yamaguchi’s apartment when Kei got a message.

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_where are you?_

He ignored it. A minute later his phone vibrated again.

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_it’s getting late, we should head home. where the hell are you?_

\--

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_this isn’t funny. tsukki?_

_\--_

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_tsukki????? come on, reply. are you ok??_

\--

Incoming call: Kuroo Tetsurou

He didn’t pick up. A second after it stopped he called again. And again.

“I think you should pick up? Maybe it’s something important?” Yamaguchi asked concerned.

“It’s not. It’s just Kuroo”, Kei answered, thinking about switching his phone off.

“Does he know where you are? What if he’s worried that something happened to you? At least write him a message,” Yamaguchi suggested. He had quickly realized that something was wrong with Kuroo and him.

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Stop calling me. I’m already on my way back._

A few seconds later he had another incoming call. Kei rejected it right away.

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_tsukki? what’s wrong???_

_\--_

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Fuck you_

 

Kei switched his phone off.

 

Yamaguchi lent him some clothes to sleep in. They were too small but Kei didn’t complain. He was grateful that he could stay over. Yamaguchi handed him a blanket and a pillow, insisting for Kei to take a second one so he’d be more comfortable on the couch. He had stayed over often and slept on the couch so he didn’t mind it at all but Yamaguchi was treating him especially carefully.

He woke up around noon and the first thing he did was switch his phone back on. He had eight missed calls and dozens of messages from Kuroo.

Kei read through them while having breakfast, not sure what to think of it. He decided to go back to their apartment right after eating, he couldn’t stay at Yamaguchi’s place forever.

 

It was Saturday so Kei had his hopes up that he wasn’t home. He turned the key quietly around and opened the door slowly. He was not in the mood for discussion because he knew that he’d lose his composure again.

Kuroo was sitting on the couch in the living room, a stack of magazines besides him. He immediately looked up. “Tsukki! Where have you been? How did you get home?” Had he been waiting for him the whole time?

Kei didn’t look at him. He walked past Kuroo to his room.

He followed him, this time speaking softly.  “Is everything alright? I was worried.” Kei knew that he was serious, he could hear it in Kuroo’s way of speaking but that didn’t change anything.

“You were worried? Are you kidding me, it took you one and a half hours to notice that I was gone”, he scoffed, throwing his jacket on his bed.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you’re going to say?” Kei’s voice was growing louder. “Do you think this is funny?”

“No, but you agreed to come with me and then you were distant and irritated the whole evening. I thought you wanted to be left alone,” Kuroo leaned against the doorframe, his hands crossed.

Kei took a deep breath. He could feel his blood boiling. “I’m at a party where I don’t know a single person except for you and you think that I want to be left alone?! You dragged me there, made me pretend to be your damn boyfriend to show off to your stupid ex! And he was never your boyfriend to begin with!”

“Technically seen he was, one week is still one week. Why are you making such a big deal out of it, it’s not like there was any harm done?” Kuroo gave him a crooked smile. “You take everything so seriously, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You fucking asshole!” Kei shouted, his face bright red. “You treat me like some joke and then you make it look like I’m the one who’s overreacting!”

Kuroo was just standing there, observing him.

“Get the hell out of my room, I don’t want to see your stupid face!” Kei hissed, taking one step closer to Kuroo.

“Or what?” Kuroo asked, raising one eyebrow and making no intention of moving.

That’s it. Kei didn’t think, he just moved forward and slapped Kuroo across his cheek. Suddenly it was completely quiet. He stood there, in shock, staring at the red mark his hand had left.

 “Didn’t you say that one day you’re going to punch me and you won’t be sorry? Didn’t take you that long.”

Kei took a step back, tears starting to stream down his face. “I’m s-sorry...Sometimes I just don’t get you at all. What’s wrong with you?”

Kuroo took a step forward but Kei backed up. “Just leave me alone, please.”

“I’m sorry. Just hear me out, okay?” Kuroo’s voice was quiet and had lost the mocking tone it usually had.

Kei didn’t say anything, he only regarded him with a small nod.

“I didn’t mean for things to turn out this way. I thought we’d have some fun, make a fool out of Oikawa and laugh at how some of my old classmates failed at life. But you were so mad the whole time and I had no idea why,” Kuroo explained. “I could have asked anyone to accompany me but I asked you. I have never properly been in a relationship with Oikawa, I admit that, but I only wanted an excuse. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

Kei was looking away, his hands crossed in front of him.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo took a few steps closer.

Kei had his gaze still directed at the floor but he didn’t back away. He flinched when Kuroo cupped his face gently. “Tsukki, look at me.” He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

 His gaze flickered upwards, locking on Kuroo’s eyes. “I’m sorry”, Kuroo whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m going to say it as often as I need to, so please, don’t look at me so disappointedly.”

Kei nodded, barely visible. One of Kuroo’s hands wandered around Kei’s head, carefully ruffling through his hair. Kei leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s. “It’s ok.”

“I know I should have asked you sooner but Kei, do you want to go out with me?” Kuroo was biting his bottom lip nervously. “And I completely understand if you say no after all the crap I did recently and I know that I never do things right and –“

“Y-yes. Yes, I’d like to go out with you,” Kei interrupted him, his voice still shaking.

 “What? Really?” He started to grin from one ear to the other. “I’m so relieved. I thought this time I messed up for real.”

Kei couldn’t help but smile as well. “If you ever pull something like this off again you’re going to regret it, just so you know.”

“Really? Cause I think even a ten-year-old can hit harder than you do,” Kuroo was back to his old self.

“Don’t push your luck, I’m serious.”

They were both grinning, knowing that they were just joking around. Then Kuroo leaned forward, giving Kei a quick, tender kiss. “And I’m serious too.”

 


End file.
